


Weakness

by mingtothehao



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassins & Hitmen, Bruises, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flowers, Fluff and Smut, Guns, Hostage Situations, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, References to Drugs, Undercover Missions, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingtothehao/pseuds/mingtothehao
Summary: "You know they're going to use things you love against you, right?"In this case, someone.-Or, in which Hongjoong is a flower shop owner and Seonghwa is a gang leader.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 148





	Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Before reading my work, please read the tags carefully as certain themes may be triggering!
> 
> I originally posted this work on my wattpad account in March 2020 but I decided to post it here as well (minor modifications have been made). My apologies if there are any grammar mistakes and/or typos.
> 
> Please enjoy!

_"It's almost time."_

Thewarning made the man finish his champagne, he placed the tall glass on the counter of the bar as he reached for a few bills in his pocket. After paying for his drink, he casually made his way to the men's restroom. He made sure that he was alone inside before locking the door so that no one else could disturb him. Then, he positioned himself in front of the mirror that stood above the sinks. He admired his own reflection for a second, fixing a strain of his raven hair. His name was Park Seonghwa and he was the leader of the most notorious gang of Seoul. He had created _illusion_ a few years ago, making sure to hire the best men he could find so as to assure their success. And up until now, they hadn't failed a single one of their lethal missions.

Tonight was unlike no other, the target- who would show up in a few minutes - was a man that they had been tracking down for years. And they would finally have a chance to finish him. The _client_ of the night seemed to have a certain leaning towards men, and Seonghwa knew that he could use that to his advantage. Thus, he patted himself down, making sure that his dark suit looked impeccable. Although he wouldn't be the main attraction, he still wanted to look good, you never knew who you could come across in places like these.

When he felt like he was ready, Seonghwa took his personal gun out, a modest black CZP-09 with its own silencer. The semi-automatic was loaded and ready to be used. The gang leader tucked it in the back of his pants, hiding it under his vest for now.Then, he made his way out of the restroom. Instead of walking back to the bar where he was previously seated, he took confident steps towards a heavy velvet curtain and a bodyguard. Once he arrived in front of the rather _large_ and muscular man, all he had to do was whisper one word in his ear, a word that would allow him access to the secretive and well-hidden place behind the curtain.

"Utopia." He casually spoke.

The tall guard simply nodded before opening the curtain for the raven-haired male, allowing him to walk behind it. The hallway that followed was a maze of curtains and of drunk beings. Once he finally reached the last one, he took a deep breath before walking inside the room that was hidden behind it. The music and the lights caught his attention first, it was overly loud and hypnotizing. The dancers caught his attention next, multiple bodies- mostly young men- were sensually moving around either clients or metallic poles.

 _Utopia_ was a rather well-known strip club in town. Although it was a bit secretive and reserved for wealthy and talented businessmen, one could find any kind of person inside. Seonghwa spotted the bar in a corner of the club. He made his way towards it, right according to plan, before sitting down and ordering a drink to blend in. All he could do at the moment was wait for his plan to fall into place. Once his glass of whiskey arrived, he grabbed it, turning around so that he could face the dance floor. Where he was, he had an eye on the entirety of the club, and that was exactly his intention. He made eye contact with his men, who were all in position before sitting back and _waiting_.

Choi San, Seonghwa's best assassin was sitting on one of the leather couches. Jung Wooyoung, a young stripper and someone who they trusted and usually worked with, was sitting in his lap. And right next to them, with a bottle of champagne and a few bills in hand, was their very own _target_. And it seemed that he couldn't stop his eyes from wandering to the _very_ pretty boy who was in San's lap. It's true that the male was a natural beauty and his outfit- black booty shorts and a mesh top- was surely putting him to his advantage. Knowing of his intentions, Wooyoung made sure to give him quite a show. Thus, as the two shared an intense and mouth-watering lip lock, moving their hips together to try to create some friction, the client couldn't stop himself from staring. And, maybe it was because San had caught feelings for the younger or that the dancer had caught feelings for the older, but their make out seemed to hold much wanting and longing emotions.

"A beauty isn't he?"

San's voice broke the man out of his trance, they had separated to catch their breaths and were both now glancing at the ebony-haired target. The male nodded slightly, glaring at wooyoung with way too much lust. And when he dared to reach for the dancer's thigh, letting his fingers graze his skin, San instantly pushed his hand away. Their eyes met for a second, daggers being shared as the assassin made sure to tell the other that the prettyboy wasn't to be shared.

"Maybe i'll be more to your taste."

As those words were spoken, someone settled down right next to the client, placing both ankles on his legs in order to reveal crimson red heels. The male turned his head to the side, spotting another _very_ pretty being. Kang Yeosang had an angel-like face, the body of a goddess and everything that went with it to be worshipped. Surely, the target _couldn't_ refuse his advances - at least - that was what they all hoped. The dancer was also a part of the plan, a poisonous addition which would most certainly lead the client to his death. And when the said male started to caress Yeosang's bare ankles, whispering promises of a good time in his ear, Seonghwa knew that he had fallen right into their trap.

The gang leader couldn't stop a smirk from painting his lips as Yeosang urged the older male to follow him after a few minutes of small talk. That was his cue to start moving. Seonghwa swallowed his drink before making hisway to another special hall. A few doors were hidden there, muffled sounds of pleasure and pain could be heard from the hall itself. The raven-haired male knew where to go, room 04 was Yeosang's assigned place. So, he made his way inside, hurrying to sit ina chair in a dark corner of the room. He took his gun out and waited for the prey to fall in his clutches, unaware and helpless.

It didn't take long after that. 

When they walked inside, the target had his hands all over the pretty dancer. In order to keep his attention on him, Yeosang cupped the older's cheeks, guiding him to the bed as he blocked his vision. Then, the male pushed the younger on the silk sheets, climbing on top of him as he peppered his neck with sloppy kisses. At the same time, Seonghwa stood up, making his way to the said bed. One small pat on his shoulder and the male was turning around, coming face-to-face with a gun. Yeosang made sure to move out of the way, freeing himself from the man's grip as he casually walked towards the only window of the room. The muffled sound of the gun being fired - once, twice - was all that was heard when the dancer took a cigarette out of the small box he always carried on him.

The chestnut-haired male deeply sighed as he took out his lighter, making the lethal stick in between his teeth catch fire. He opened the window before settling down on the comfortable chair Seonghwa had been sitting in minutes before. Song Mingi - the leader's right-hand man – entered the room a few seconds later to retrieve the lifeless body. As the target was taken out, the raven-haired male wiped his cheek, feeling a few drops of blood there. He made his way to the small sink that stood in the corner of the room, not wanting to head back home with blood all over himself. Once he was somewhat clean, he made sure that everything was in place before heading for the door to meet Mingi.

"Always a pleasure working with you, Hwa." The angel softly mumbled.

"Thanks again, Yeosang." The leader nodded as he headed for the exit only to stop when the younger continued to speak.

"No kiss goodbye?" He flirted.

"Your boyfriend will be here soon, Iwouldn't want to intrude." He chuckled.

And just as those words were spoken, the door was pulled open once again. A slightly younger male named Choi Jongho walked in, heading straight for the one who was finishing his cigarette. Yeosang stood up as the auburn-haired male cupped his cheeks, worry in his eyes. They wrapped their arms around each other, holding one another tightly. The two were dating and had been for a while now, even though their relationship was a bit complicated due to Yeosang's job. Nevertheless, the younger always accepted to help Seonghwa and his team, mostly for the money, and also because they had been friends for a few years now.

"You're okay, right?" He asked.

The male nodded, smiling slightly before pecking his lips. The small kiss turned into a passionate one and soon, the couple was making out against the wall. The two wereso immersed in one another that they didn't even acknowledge Seonghwa anymore. And that was all the leader needed to take his leave. He rolled his eyes, whistling loudly. The only response he got was a sinful moan from Yeosang.

As he stepped out of the room to give them more privacy, he joined Mingi, who was waiting for him in the hallway, leaning against a wall. The body was nowhere to be seen and the leader guessed that San must had taken care of it. The two made their way out of the club without speaking a word, knowing that it would be safer to speak once they would be out in the open. Reaching the street in front of the club, the two managed to finally breathe some fresh air. They small-talked for a while, Seonghwa making sure that there wasn't anything wrong and that the body had been taken care of correctly. After a few more minutes, the leader advised his right-hand man to go home for a well-deserved night of sleep.

And so, Seonghwa headed home.

He knew that it was already late or well, _early_ depending on each person. It was two in the morning when he finally reached his appartement. He entered the bathroom first, taking off his clothes before splashing water over his face. He took a shower, made sure that he didn't have any blood left on his body before drying himself and pulling on a shirt and another pair of boxers. Then, he made his way to bed. He spotted a sleeping figure there and couldn't help but smile as he heard small and cute snores echo throughout the room. Seonghwa slipped under the covers, reaching for his lover as he instantly spooned him, wrapping an arm around his waist while placing the other under his own head. Hongjoong - his lovely boyfriend - hummed slightly, grabbing the older's hand and pressing it against his heart.

"I tried to stay awake." A raspy voice mumbled.

"You know you don't have to." Seonghwa replied.

"I have to make sure you're okay." The younger pouted slightly, eyes still half-closed.

"I’m fine." The older assured him.

As those words were spoken, Hongjoong turned around in his lover's grip. He climbed halfway on top of the other before settling down and laying his head on Seonghwa's chest. It was a habit of his, feeling the raven-haired male's heartbeat always reassured him and convinced him that he was indeed _fine_. The older smiled to himself as he looked down at his sleepy boyfriend. He made sure to place a kiss on top of his head before letting his head drop on a pillow. With his arms around Hongjoong’s waist and back, their legs entangled, hewas finally able to fall asleep.

-

The sleepy male was awoken by a soft pair of lips on his bare shoulder. He inhaled deeply as he regained consciousness, turning so that he could lay on his back. The lips moved with him, kisses now blooming against his neck. He knew that his alarm had already gone off, he had heard it vaguely in his deep sleep. It seemed that his lover had taken care of the blaring sound, deciding to snuggle closer to the smaller right after. As Hongjoong's eyes fluttered open, he was met with a mop of dark hair. His boyfriend's face was settled in the crook of his neck, an arm lazily wrapped around his waist. Their shirts were long gone and the red-haired male could slightly remember that the covers had been way too warm on his body - hence why he was only wearing a pair of boxers. The florist patted his lover's bare back, signaling that he was awake now.

"Good morning." He whispered.

A second later, Seonghwa lifted his head up, his chin resting on Hongjoong’s shoulder as he stared at him lovingly. He leaned closer to press a sweet kiss to his lips, smiling as he did so, mumbling a small greeting against them. The gang leader moved to hug his lover as he kissed him again, engaging in a lazy exchange. The shop owner kissed him back, cupping his cheeks as he deepened the kiss the slightest. Deep down, he knew that he shouldn't have. Because now, there was no way that he would make it to work on time. He pulled back, hoping that it wasn't already too late to escape.

"I have to get ready for work." He softly mumbled.

"Five more minutes." Seonghwa pleaded and the shorter knew that he was done for.

Before he could even answer, the older pushed his boyfriend back until his head hit the pillows. Lips found his own an instant later, eyes fluttering shut at the sensation. Soon, the older was fully on top of his lover, one hand settled on his hip while the other caressed his cheek. Hongjoong's arms were looped around the other's neck, pulling him down until their bodies were pressed together. The two started a passionate make out, kisses deepening as the first few sounds of pleasure slipped past their lips. Soon, their hips started moving too and they began to rub their lower halves against one another. Seonghwa did the most of it, pushing his hips down teasingly, applying pressure in sensitive areas.

"Why do you always have to make me hard before work?" The florist whined against his lips.

"Because then I know that you'll stay a little longer." Seonghwa smirked, sitting up.

Then, the older moved downwards until he reached his lover's lower half. He grabbed the waistband of his boxers, teasingly pulling on it as the fabric rubbed against Hongjoong’s member. The younger whined, urging his boyfriend to do something. And that's exactly what he did. The raven-haired male pulled his boxers down completely as he settled in between his legs. He didn't waste a second as he wrapped his fingers around his length, pumping it a few times. The younger let his head fall back, eyes snapping shut as he let his boyfriend do his work. Soon enough, the gang leader had wrapped his lips around the other's length. He began to actively suck him off, knowing that their time was short. Since they had been grinding on each other earlier, the red-haired male was already close. And with the way Seonghwa was using his tongue, the pleasure built up rapidly - he wouldn't last very long. 

"S-Seonghwa..." He moaned.

The younger dug his fingers in his lover's raven hair, twisting a few strains as he neared his orgasm. The gang leader knew exactly what to do to give him as much pleasure as possible. He made sure to use his tongue as much as he could as he continued to suck him off. Hongjoong's labored breathing indicated that he was close, _so close_. Seonghwa's grip on his hips became tighter - the nails digging in his flesh would surely create bruises. But the younger didn't mind as long as those bruises came from his lover. All it took was for the older to suckle on the tip of the younger's length again. Once that happened, he let bliss take over his body. The red-haired male let a high-pitched moan escape his lips, legs trembling as he came in his boyfriend's mouth. But that didn't stop Seonghwa from keeping up his steady pace. He continued to use his tongue until the other had completely emptied himself, left trembling in his arms.

"Hwa..." He whined.

The said male _slowly_ pulled away, releasing him as he swallowed the last few drops of his semen. Then, the same male hovered over his lover until their eyes could meet. Hongjoong looked exhausted, his cheeks were rosy and his lips were parted as he tried to even out his breathing. Seonghwa lifted a hand closer to his jaw, letting his fingers softly caress his skin. The florist placed a hand on the older's nape, pulling him down until their lips met. The kiss was bitter, the aftertaste of his semen lingering on the ravenette's tongue. But that didn't stop them from sharing a few more kisses. The pace was rushed, heated as their tongues met andHongjoong moved his hips up to meet the other's. A grunt left the assassin's lips as a moan left the younger's. He could feel that the taller was fully hard and that made him giggle against his lips. Hongjoong was the one to pull away, letting his head fall back as Seonghwa immediately attacked his neck.

"No, Hwa." The florist breathed out.

As much as they both wanted to keep going and do more, those words meant that they didn't have time to do so. Instead, Hongjoong lightly pushed the older off of his body. He moved until he was the one straddling his hips, pushing Seonghwa down with one finger on his bare chest. As soon as he was fully laying down on his back, the younger kissed his way down his torso, placing open-mouthed pecks against his burning skin. And soon, the male was between the gang leader's thighs, dragging his boxers down until he spotted what he was looking for. Seonghwa smirked, lifting his head up as he watched his lover place a kiss to his inner thigh.

"Don't you have work?" He teased.

"Shut up." Hongjoong replied.

And so, the shop owner returned the favor.

Hongjoong _loved_ Seonghwa's reactions whenever he pleasured him. The older seemed so vulnerable, spread out as he waited in anticipation. Once the red-haired male took him in his mouth, the other smirked, letting his head fall back against the pillow. He reached down with one hand, grabbing a handful of Hongjoong’s hair so as to keep him in place. The younger didn't mind the hair-pulling, he knew that his lover enjoyed being in control even when he was the one receiving. He made sure to be quick, knowing that he was already late. Hongjoong took him in fully, going down on him until he could fit all of him inside, knowing that it would please his lover. He bobbed his head up and down too, using a rather quick pace. A few times, Seonghwa pushed his head down simultaneously, moaning.

" _Fuck,_ " he cursed "Joong, your mouth."

The male kept going, he could feel it pulsing inside his mouth. The older was close and it would only take a few more minutes to make him cum. So, the younger pulled back to breathe before going down on him again, using a hand to simulate his balls. Soon, the familiar bitter taste filled his mouth and he made sure to swallow it all quickly. The moans that left the assassin's mouth were low and gorgeous. As soon as he had finished releasing, Hongjoong climbed back on top of his boyfriend. He connected their lips in a messy and sloppy kiss before pulling away and climbing off of the bed.

"I _really_ have to go, Yunho's going to kill me for being late again." He rapidly spoke as he headed towards the bathroom, Seonghwa chuckling behind him. 

Hongjoong was the owner of a small flower shop in the center of Seoul. He had been working there for two years now and he couldn't be happier. Yunho - his friend and co-worker - had been by his side since the very beginning. They had gotten to know each other well and quickly became friends over time. The taller male had a bright, puppy-like personality and he also knew when to be serious about his job. This morning wasn't an exception as Hongjoong entered the shop almost an hour late.

"I know." He instantly spoke as he dodged behind the counter, tying an apron around his waist.

"You're late." Yunho mumbled.

"I’m sorry, did i miss much?" The other asked.

"Only the most important delivery of the day." The blue-haired male sighed.

“I had to take out _all_ of the rose baskets by myself," he whined, massaging his nape "and you know damn well how heavy they can be." He clarified.

"How about i go buy us some coffee to make up for it?" Hongjoong offered, smiling slightly.

Yunho hummed "I'm craving a chocolate muffin..."

" _A_ _nd_ some muffins." The other nodded.

"I _love_ working with you, you know that,right?" The taller of the two smiled, eyeing the shorter.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Hongjoong chuckled.

The red-haired male was quick to head outside as soon as he had grabbed his wallet. He made his way towards the small bakery which was across the road from them. Yunho and himself would usually go there whenever they wanted to eatsomething sweet and sugary. Since it was still early, there weren't that many costumers and Hongjoong easily bought two coffees and two chocolate muffins. When he walked back into the flower shop, an elderly woman was talking to Yunho. He listened in on their conversation as he placed his small bag behind the counter. He noticed a small pot with bright yellow daffodils in the woman's hands.

"My sister is turning seventy today." She explained "Daffodils are her favourite flowers." She smiled.

Yunho chuckled fondly as he grabbed some change "They represent fondness and respect," He started "And they glow like the sun, I’m sure your sister will love them very much." He happily replied.

"Thank you, young man." The woman nodded as she headed for the door to exit the shop.

This was something that Hongjoong _loved_ about his job. People were always so free here, they spoke about their lives, about the reason why they chose a flower specifically. It filled the male with joy each time. He never once saw someone leave his shop with a frown, and hewas proud of it. After the elderly woman left the store, the two men settled down to have a drink. There were a few stools behind the counter, for when costumers lacked and they could just sit and talk freely. Yunho almost moaned when he took a bite of the chocolate muffin, the flavor was so rich and comforting.

"I swear, those are the best chocolate muffins in the whole universe." He seriously stated. 

Hongjoong giggled slightly as he took some time to eat his own muffin. They small talked for a while, the warm taste of coffee filling their insides as they did so. The red-haired male enjoyed moments like these too, they could talk about anything in the world. He was lucky that Yunho was a very open-minded person, and any awkward subjects were nonexistent - sharing similar mindsets was the best.

"By the way," Yunho suddenly bit down on his lower lip, a sign that he was nervous "I'm going to leave early tomorrow night." He informed him.

Hongjoong hummed "You got yourself a date?" He beamed "Do i know him?" 

"It's our second date, he's amazing, Joong," The blue-haired male explained, eyes sparkling "And i don't think you do... His name is Song Mingi."

The shorter smiled to himself, he _certainly_ _knew_ who song mingi was but he decided to keep that for himself for now. If he wanted Yunho to know about his job, then he would tell him himself.

"You can leave whenever you want, I’ll take care of the last bouquets and close up the shop." The male clarified, finishing his coffee.

"You're the best." Yunho admitted.

"I know Iam." The florist teased.

-

The next day came by quickly and soon it was already the middle of the afternoon. Many new customers entered the small flower shop that day.Hongjoong couldn't hold back a few giggles when he saw how hyper Yunho was. The blue-haired male had been caught daydreaming a few times while he took care of cutting some flowers. It was obvious that he couldn't wait to see Mingi again. The puppy-like male had even bought Hongjoong dinner as a small gift since he was leaving him alone tonight. He knew that he didn't have to but the taller had insisted and there was no way the red-haired male could refuse free food. The remaining hours before his date went by like minutes. And pretty soon, Yunho was ready to leave, a huge smile painting his lips. The other made sure to tease him a bit before his departure.

"Have a fun date, use protection!" 

As soon as the male had left, Hongjoong’s phone rang, signaling that he had a new message. It was a text from his boyfriend, he smiled upon seeing his name appear on his screen, rushing to reply.

**Hwa <3**  
Hey, love.  
I'm working late again.

 **Joong**  
Hi :)  
Me too, Yunho left for a date.

 **Hwa <3**  
Will you be okay alone?  
I'll pick you up after work.

 **Joong**  
Of course, I'll be fine.  
I've worked late hours alone before,  
Sounds good.

 **Hwa <3**  
Okay, then.  
Make sure to eat.  
I'll be there by ten p.m.

 **Joong**  
Alright, see you later.  
I love you.

 **Hwa <3**  
Ilove you too, baby.

Hongjoong placed his phone down as a small smile painted his features. He glanced at the clock on the wall to his right. It was almost eight in the evening, which meant that he had two hours to finish up and then he could be in his boyfriend's arms. They rarely sent each other text messages during the day, mostly because Seonghwa was usually on missions and didn't carry his personal phone with him. But the small conversation made the florist's heart warm, he wanted nothing more than to have an off day and to spent a whole day with his boyfriend. He would make sure to bring up the idea tonight, hoping that the older wasn't too busy. He decided to work on a few delivery orders in the meantime, wanting to keep himself busy.

Yet, around nine p.m.there was a harsh knock on the store's main door. The sound made Hongjoong snap awake, he had been dozing off while completing his taxes. He stood up, wondering if his lover had managed to get off work earlier. He headed towards the door without grabbing his phone. The upper half of the door was made of a glass window, which allowed him to see who was behind it and to let some sunlight in for the flowers. As he approached it, he spotted a man who wasn't even looking inside the shop. He had his back turned to the door, which was quite odd.

He frowned "The store is closed, sir." He spoke up.

As if he hadn't heard his words through the glass, the man stood completely still, eyes on the road in front of him. Hongjoong sighed and gently knocked on the window, trying to get his attention. It took a few more tries before the male finally turned his way. That's when the florist noticed that he was wearing all black and that a sly smirk painted his lips. Something about it made the owner of the shop take a step back. And at that exact moment, the stranger lifted something up, smashing it against the window, breaking it in the process. Pieces of glass fell to the ground as Hongjoong covered himself with his arms, stumbling back to avoid the sharp pieces. As his breathing quickened, the red-haired male dared to glance at the other male again. He had already opened the door, letting himself in as he kicked the pieces of glass to the side carelessly. That's when the florist noticed that what he had used to break the window was a gun.

Their eyes met as Hongjoong began to walk back to the counter. If he were fast enough, then he could reach his phone and lock himself in the storage room. But when the stranger in front of him loaded his gun, the shorter couldn't help but flinch violently, freezing in place. The attacker chuckled slightly as he started to make his way towards the frightened male. And with each step he took, the younger took a step back. Hongjoong clenched his jaw, trying to collect himself. And when he was as ready as he could be, he made a run for it.

He reached the counter in a record time, making papers fly around as he searched for his phone. He cursed under his breath when he couldn't find it. All of a sudden, another loaded gun was heard. He froze. The stranger that had broken his window had already loading his own - so, it could only mean one thing. The shop owner slowly turned around in the direction of the storage room. In the threshold of the door stood another male, he was masked and pointing his gun towards Hongjoong who could only stare back at him. This wasn't a regular robbery, it couldn't be. If it were then, killing him would have been the very first thing on their list.

"You have a choice, Hongjoong." One of them spoke "You can either come with us willingly, or we'll use force, and _that_ won't be pretty." He explained.

As soon as his name was spoken, the said male was snappedout of his thoughts. So they knew who he was, that meant that they knew who _S_ _eonghwa_ was. It was the only logical explanation he could think of.Andas much as he didn't want to get shot, he would _not_ let them take him without struggling. He glanced around the store, eyeing his options. The front door was still wide open, the male who had spoken wasn't too close to it. If he managed to create a diversion, then maybe, _maybe_ he could make it out of the shop. He took a step back, knowing that a few pots were displayed on the desk behind him. He reached back slowly, grabbing one steadily. And before he could change his mind and think everything through again, he threw the pot as hard as he could. It hit the man near the storage room, knocking him to the side and allowing Hongjoong to run past him. He dashed towards the door, hoping that if he yelled loud enough maybe someone would hear and help him.

"Help! Someone,help!" He shouted.

The other attacker rushed towards him, trying to stop him from reaching the door. But the florist quickly grabbed a vase that was near him, throwing it in his direction. He was close to the exit, a little more and he could find help. But freedom was snatched from him when someone grabbed his ankle, pulling him back. Hongjoong fell to the floor with a yelp, his breathing was heavy as he tried to free himself from the other's grip. But the man was stronger, he pulled the younger away from the door, climbing onto his lap as he grabbed his wrists.

"No! Let me go!" He yelled as he trashed in the man's grip, struggling to break free.

The attacker used his body weight to pin the florist to the ground, forcing him to stay there. And he was soon joined by the masked man who was holding a syringe in his hand. Hongjoong tried to move again, a series of pleading _no's_ escaping his lips as the male got closer to him. The one sitting on top of him placed a rough hand over his mouth, trying to keep him silent as the masked man held the needle closer to his neck. The red-haired male felt it come in contact with his skin as an unknown drug was injected in his body. He winced as he felt his limbs weaken and his vision become blurry. He took a shaky breath as he felt the man get off of him, his wrists being tied together as he slowly drifted to unconsciousness. He felt his body being lifted up and then the cold night air hitting his face before his senses left him and everything turned black.

-

When Seonghwa finally finished working, it was already past ten p.m. He had sent his lover a text saying that he would probably be a few minutes late. He couldn't hide his excitement as he parked his car a few stores away from his boyfriend's workplace. He wanted to surprise him by taking him on a small stroll under the stars and ending it with either ice cream or a drink - depending on the mood he was in. There were a lot of restaurants open until midnight anyways so he didn't have to worry about them being closed. He was about to open the door to the flower shop when he suddenly noticed that the glass window was completely broken. He walked in, an inaudible gasp leaving his parted lips as he scanned the place.

He froze when he saw the state of his lover's small shop. Plants and flowers were knocked over, a few pots were shattered on the floor, dirt was visible as well. There were pieces of glass displayed near them too. He made his way inside, eyeing the whole scene. Papers that were supposed to be on the counter were covering the floor. Beneath them, he spotted Hongjoong’s phone, crushed and useless. There were evident signs of a struggle and that made Seonghwa's blood boil. After making sure that his boyfriend was nowhere to be found, he dodged back outside, rushing to his car as a heavy amount of dangerous thoughts filled his mind. He slammed his foot on the gas pedal, heading to his own work place as fast as he could.

He didn't waste any time when he arrived, calling a few agents as well as a hacker. San was by his side in no time, covering for Mingi who had the night off. Everyone worked quickly in the main room, screens and computers searching for security videos and cameras around the area of Hongjoong’s shop. And when someone finally found something, after about thirty minutes of tension, Seonghwa had to hold himself back from spilling all of the emotions he kept buried deep inside of himself.

"They checked the security footage like you asked, someone visited him after closing hours - someone kidnapped him, Seonghwa" San explained.

"Find who it is, _right now_!" He ordered.

"Sir..." S shaky voice called.

"What!" He demanded.

"An unknown number is video calling us."

As those words were spoken, the gang leader froze. He took a few seconds to mentally prepare himself, the ones calling were surely those who had taken his lover. He didn't know what they had done to him, he could be injured, or worse. He took a deep breath, standing up straighter and glaring at the wide main screen that stood on the center wall.

"Accept the call." He mumbled.

-

Whenthe red-haired male managed to regain consciousness, he stayed still and silent, needing to get his senses back. he took a few deep breaths as the memories of what had happening filled his mind. when he felt like he wouldn't pass out again, he opened his eyes, blinking a few times to adjust his vision to the lighting. The male took in his surroundings, he was in a small room - the walls were a cream-like color. There were no windows and no furniture except for the single mattress Hongjoong was laying on. There was a lightbulb hanging from the ceiling as well as a heavy-looking door and that was it. He was laying on his side and he could feel that his wrists were tied together behind his back. He was still a bit disoriented but he could still fully understand what was going on.

He sat up as slowly as he could, not fully trusting his body due to the drug that had been forced in it. He leanedback against the wall- the makeshift bed being placed in the left corner of the room. The florist tried to stay as calm and collected as he could- he didn't want to have a panic attack while being stuck in here, alone. He spotted a small camera on the opposite wall, frowning. And, as if on cue, the door was unlocked and pushed open. It made a horrible metallic sound which made the male's head ache. Hongjoong stared at the opening, waiting for whoever was behind his kidnapping to walk in and introduce themself. Two men made their way inside - both wearing black clothes and masks- the florist assumed that they were the ones who had broken into his shop. One of them approached Hongjoong at a rather fast pace, grabbing his collarand pulling him up until he was on his knees.

"Boss said not to touch him just yet."

If the other male hadn't spoken those words, then Hongjoong would have probably already been beaten. And before they could say anything more, someone else walked in, making his presence known by clapping loudly. The florist was dropped back onto the mattress as the new individual made his way towards him. He wasn't wearing a mask. He seemed older than the others who were in the room. He was wearing a business suit - a white button up with a dark blue jacket over it as well as some suit pants that were the same color. He glanced at his hostage with dark, mischievous eyes, full of pride.

"It's a pleasure to _finally_ meet you." He beamed.

“Your boyfriend has tried _so hard_ to hide you from us all this time." The older male chuckled.

Then, he leaned forward, grabbing Hongjoong’s chin and forcing him to look up. He turned his head to the side, mumbling about how pretty he was and how he was overjoyed to finally be able to have him here. He also made sure to comment on his clean and untouched skin, humming to himself as he motioned forthe two agents to come closer. The red-haired male knew what was waiting for him. But that didn't mean that he was less frightened when the elder spoke up to announce it clearly.

"Make him more presentable for our loveliest enemy." The male smirked "Make sure he knows just what we're capable of doing." He clarified.

-

Assoon as the screen lid up, Seonghwa had to hold himself back from cursing out loud. Hongjoong - his lover, his boyfriend, the person he cared the most about in this entire universe - was tied downto a metal chair in a cold-looking room. There was blood running down his nose and it seemed that bruises were forming under his clothes. His cheeks were damp yet, he wasn't crying- he was trying to hold himself together and that only made the gang leader's heart ache even more. For a few minutes, the florist was the only person visible in the video. But, after a while, a man positioned himself behind the shorter. Seonghwa leaned forward, trying to figure out who the man was. And just as the said male placed his right hand on his lover's shoulder, realization hit the assassin and his entire team.

"Is that..." San trailed off.

"Kai." Seonghwa mumbled emotionlessly.

[An imaginary character, not K-pop related fellaz]

The snake-shaped tattoo on his hand confirmed their suspicions. The man who was holding the red-haired male hostage was not one to upset. He went by the name _Kai_ and he was the leader of a gang which excelled in the exchange and selling of drugs, weapons, humans and more. They were notorious and powerful, they _hated_ Seonghwa's gang to death. His mere presence made the whole situation clear, by kidnapping Hongjoong and using him as bait, he knew that he would be in control, that he would have the upper hand and that he could ask for anything that he desired. That meant that they must have been spying on them for a while now - because Seonghwahad done _everything_ in order to protect his private life. Their best hackers had made sure that no one would be able to associate Hongjoong with their gang. But apparently, it hadn't been enough.

A smirk painted itself on Kai's lips as he grabbed a handful of the shorter's hair. He pulled his head back harshly, a low sound of pain escaping the red-haired male's throat. Then, with his free hand, the male pulled a blade from one of his pockets. He placed it against Hongjoong's neck, letting the sharp end of it trace his throat in a taunting and lethal way.

"The rumors were true, Park Seonghwa is a man of taste." The male darkly spoke, chuckling.

"I wonder how much I could sell him for..." Kai wondered aloud, humming teasingly.

"Enough games." Seonghwa clearly spoke, anger and frustration hearable in his tone.

"Tell me what you want." He ordered.

"It seems that my assumptions were correct." The older male said, smiling "this _pretty little thing_ owns your heart." He spat in disgust.

"I wonder how far you would go to get him back."He taunted, leaning closer to his hostage.

Kai placed a sloppy kiss against Hongjoong's cheek, staring straight at the camera as he did so, just _waiting_ for the gang leader to burst. And he was close, Seonghwa would have already threatened him if he weren’tholding his lover in his clutches.

"Alright.Here's what Iwant." He finally spoke.

"Ten million american dollars, the same amount in european euros _and_ in british pounds. A plane too, ready to leave instantly- no pilot– I’ll take care of that, don't you worry." He smirked.

"I'm planning a little world tour." Kai beamed as he leaned closer to Hongjoong's ear "Would you like to come with me?" He whispered teasingly.

The red-haired male stayed silent as a few more tears spilled down his cheeks. His eyes were glassy and his stare was blank. Seonghwa could tell that he was terrified and that he was on the verge of a panic attack.

That was it.

"If you don't get your hands off him, I’ll—"

"You'll _what_? There's nothing you can do!"

The older cut him off just as San grabbed his friend's wrist, pulling him back and warning him to be careful. This wasn't somethingthey could control and so, he had to stay as calm as he could in order to keep his lover as safe as possible. Even if it meant watching him break down.

"When and where?" He tried to calmly ask.

"Tomorrow morning, eight o'clock sharp. I'll send you theaddress a few minutes before that time," He proudly explained "Bye bye, Hwa." He smiled.

The screen turned black an instant later.

-

Oneof the many things his gang was good at was working quickly and precisely. Everything that Kai had requested had been found and was ready to deliver on time. This amount of money and a plane wasn't something that would cost them a lot, they had _plenty_. What Seonghwa was most concerned about was the safety of his boyfriend. And as much as his friends had tried to calm him down, the gang leader would make sure to _kill_ Kai - or at least - to come as close to it as possible. Not only had he kidnapped Hongjoong but he had invaded their privacy and had injured his lover in the process. He would _not_ hold back while facing him.

It was currently seven in the morning and the van was being loaded with the money that their enemy had requested. The plane was ready to be taken to any location as well and all they could do now was wait until Kai sent themthe coordinates. Mingi had arrived an hour ago, he had informed Seonghwa that he had talked to Yunho about what was going on. _I trust him_ and _he deserved to know_ were the words that he had chosen. It was true that the other florist would be confused and concerned, seeing the small flower shop in such astate.

"I told him to stay home today." Mingi clarified.

Tenminutes before eight o'clock.

That's when Seonghwa's phone buzzed and a text holding the location of the rendez-vous appeared on his screen. They wasted no time, settling in the van and a separate car as they drove to the said place. It wasn't too far from their base, meaning that they would probably arrive right on time. The location was some sort of warehouse field- multiple abandoned storage buildings were left as well as a large field. The small plane that they owned landed there as the two vehicles arrived at the location. Kai was already there - of course - he was surrounded by four men, all of them were armed. The gang leader walked out of the car, followed closely by Mingi and San. The three of them glanced around, analyzing their surroundings in case a fight were to occur and they needed cover.

Hongjoong was nowhere to be seen, yet.

"Where is he?" Seonghwa demanded.

Kai smirked, tilting his head in the direction of a car. Another one of his men was standing in front of it, he opened the backdoor only for a second - allowing the male to spot his lover. But before he could see anything more, the door was closed and locked.

"Where's my money?" The other spat.

The raven-haired male motioned for another few members of his team to come forward. They were holding black sport bags, full of all the money that the older had requested. They dropped them on the ground, at an equal distance between the two gangs. Kai then gestured for his own team to check if the bags were full. They pulled out a few bills, making sure that they were real before bringing one closer to their boss for him to inspect. The plane was visible enough to not speak about it.

"Such a shame." Kai spoke "Iwas starting to _like_ your little toy." He mumbled.

Seonghwa placed a hand on his gun, fearing the worst upon hearing those words.

"You know what- Ithink I'll take him along."

The first bullets filled the air.

The leader ducked behind his car, Mingi and San by his side. They loaded their guns, waiting for an opening to shoot. They knew what they needed to do, words were unnecessary. San was the first to run out, aiming and firing at the enemy until he reached another cover. The gang leader stood up quickly, finding Kai in a second before shooting in his direction. The bullet hit his shoulder but that didn't stop him from running away, moving behind his own agents so that they could protect him. Mingi yelled something about taking care of it, leaving him some time to focus on someone else.

Hongjoong.

-

Theonly thing on Seonghwa's mind at this exact moment was to reach his boyfriend. He knew that the others would take care of Kai and his agents. So, all he had to do was focus on finding and getting Hongjoong away from the battle. On that note, the gang leader practically bolted towards the car he had previously seen him in. There was only one man standing guard, he didn't even have time to aim as the raven-haired male shot three bullets his way. The man hit the ground as the other reached the door. He pulled it open, revealing another agent who looked like he had been waiting for him. The shooter was mildly caught by surprise as the agent used his body to collide with his own. They both fell to the ground, hands jerking forward and guns being raised as each tried to take the upper hand. But with the state of mind Seonghwa was in - the other stood no chance. His head was slammed on the pavement, a bullet finding its way in his gut a second later. The winner stood back up, making his way to the car again, the door still wide open.

Upon seeing his lover's form inside, he climbed in, closing the door to give them the barest amount of intimacy for an emotional reunion. Hongjoong's writs were tied in front of him, he had been blindfolded and gagged as well. Silent tears were streaming down his face, his breathing was rapid as he felt a presence near him. Seonghwa placed a gentle hand on his cheek, not wanting to startle him too much. He untied the blindfold first. The red-haired male blinked a few times to clear his vision. His eyes widened when he finally met his boyfriend's eyes. Seeing him also managed to calm him down a bit, he took slower breaths, trying to collect himself as the other ungagged him next. The rope holding his wrists together was the hardest to unfasten. The leader took a knife out of his pocket, using it to finally free the younger completely. As soon as he could, Hongjoong leapt forward, straddling his lover and holding onto him as tightly as he could.

"I’m here, Joong." Seonghwa softly spoke.

The raven-haired male hugged him close, bodies pressed against one another. Hongjoong had buried his face in the crook of the other's neck, openly sobbing and shaking from the stress. The older ran his fingers through his red hair, rubbing his back in a soothing manner. Seonghwa pressed his lips in the crown of his lover's hair, inhaling his scent by the same occasion, seeking reassurance for himself. Hongjoong mumbled muffled words along the lines of _I’m sorry_ and _I love you_. The taller shook his head, assuring him that nothing was his fault and that he loved him so much more.

"I'm supposed to protect you, to take care of you." The male shakily replied "I _wasn't there._ " He hissed.

The bullets had stopped flying outside of the car and Seonghwa knew that his gang was simply giving him some privacy. As much as he wanted to stay in his lover's arms, he had to make sure that he was alright first. Although the blood under his nose had dried, the bruises on his skin looked _too_ fresh for his liking. Slowly and reluctantly, Seonghwa pulled away the slightest. He cupped Hongjoong’s cheeks, making their eyes meet and their foreheads collide. His breathing had evened out, it was still shaky but constant. He needed to get him out of this place and back to their very own comfort zone.

"Come on." He whispered "Let's go home."

Seonghwa helped his boyfriend out of the car, he kept their fingers intertwined, pleading him to close his eyes as they stepped out of the vehicle. He didn't want Hongjoong to see any more blood, no matter if it was Kai's or not. San and Mingi were by his side in an instant, simply _being there_ for their friend in case he needed assistance. As wished, Kai's body was left lifeless, covered in blood and dirt, on the ground a few feet away from them. The assassin gently tapped on his leader's shoulder, tilting his head to the side, motioning towards a medical agent named Eden. The small group made their way towards him.

“A medic is going to look at your bruises, okay?" Seonghwa gently whispered in his lover's ear.

"Stay with me." Hongjoong pleaded.

"I’m right here." The taller assured him.

"Give me a minute to direct the gang and then I’ll be all yours." He clarified, kissing his check.

"Sixty seconds." The shorter mumbled.

As Eden took care of the male's injuries - eyes still completely closed - the leader stepped aside with his two loyal followers. He instructed them to clean up the place, to dispose of the bodies like they always did. San offered to take care of the paperwork for him and Mingi suggested that he'd take at least a week off in order to spend time with Hongjoong. The raven-haired male agreed, thanking them both with a sad smile. He was glad to be able to rely on them like that. The two promised him that they would take care of everything.

Then, Seonghwa returned to his boyfriend's side, grabbing his hand again as the medic finished working. He watched as Eden applied ointments to a few darker bruises, cleaning the dry blood off of his top lip as well. Once he was free to go, both of them were guided to a car which took them home instantly. As the two lovers were driven back, a heavy silence filled the car they were in. Hongjoong was, once again, straddling Seonghwa's lap, his face was tucked in the crook of his neck as the older kept rubbing his back and his hair in a calming manner.

Upon reaching their appartement, and once inside, the older took his lover to their bathroom. He stripped them both of all of their clothes before grabbing a wet cloth and cleaning Hongjoong the slightest - a bath would have to wait, they were both mentally and physically exhausted. After handing him another pair of boxers and a clean shirt, Seonghwa practically carried the other to bed.

Even though it was early in the morning - around nine to be precise - neither seemed to care as they slipped under soft blankets. Heavy black curtains preventing the daylight from entering the room, creating a night-like environment. They positioned themselves as they always did - with Hongjoong’s head pressed against Seongwha's chest, arms and legs entangled. _Try to sleep_ were the words the older had whispered into his skin. He assured the red-haired male that they had time to talk about what had happened. Having not slept the entire night while being held captive, exhaustion soon hit the sniffling male. As much as the gang leader wanted to stay wide awake, to make sure that his lover would actually rest, soft snores and the warmth of the other managed to lull him to sleep.

-

Itwas almost two in the afternoon when both men started to stir. They basked in their own warmth for a while, silent and limbs entangled. Then, Seonghwa suggested a bath and Hongjoong nodded lazily. The older reluctantly got up, heading to the bathroom and filling the tub with some products. Once the tap was turned on, bubbles started to form on the thin layer of water. Scents of vanilla and lavender filled the room, gaining the florist's attention - who made his way inside, closing the door behind him. They met in the center of the room, arms soon grabbing onto each other and pulling one another closer. And then, for the first time in over a day, their lips met in a slow kiss. They shared more tiny and gentle kisses until the bathtub was full and ready to use.

They stripped from their small bare of clothes, making their way to the tub. Seonghwa made his way in first, settling inside so that his boyfriend could fit in between his legs. That's exactly what Hongjoong did, he climbed in, back resting against his lover's chest. The raven-haired male had caught a glimpse of the colorful bruises on his skin - he would make sure to treat them after this. The same male started to wash the shorter's hair, putting shampoo in his hands before working his fingers against his scalp. A heavy sigh of content left the owner's lips, he let his whole weight lean against the other's body, hands placed on Seonghwa's knees. No words were shared until the shampoo had been cleaned out of the male's red hair.

"They were at the shop..." Hongjoong started.

"There were two of them, they drugged me." He clarified "When I woke up, I was in some sort of room, my hands were tied when Kai walked in."

The raven-haired male heard the shorter's voice shake the slightest. He wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing comforting kisses in between his shoulder blades, assuring him that he was okay.

"That's when they started hitting me, then there was the video exchange." He continued "They pushed me back in the same room the whole night and didn't come see me once until it was time to leave."

"You can stop." The gang leader whispered; they both knew what had happened next anyways.

The bath water turned cold once they had finished speaking about what had happened. Seonghwa dried his lover off, wrapping a towel around his shoulders before he got up to grab some ointments. He told the red-haired male to lay down on their bed while he took care of his bruises. Hongjoong kept the towel around his hips as he laid on the soft sheets. The other male sat next to him, searching for each drop of color. Seonghwa kissed each of his bruises as he applied the creme on them. His lips lingered over his lover's skin, placing deep and loving pecks all the way up his body. The action was soothing and the florist dozed off a few times before snapping back awake each time.

After he was taken care off, the older made them some food. He cooked something simple, seasoned rice and chicken as well as some fresh water. He insisted to bring it to bed, wanting Hongjoong to be comfortable as he ate. Therefore, they both settled under the covers once more, backs resting against the bed head as they shared the meal. Few words were shared, simply _being there_ was sufficient and enough to complete them both. 

Hongjoong straddled his boyfriend as soon as they had finished eating. He _needed_ the closure, the heat and the comfort of the other's hands on his skin. They hadn't bothered to dress after their bath - only a pair of boxers. They took their time to share one of the most emotional and sensual make out they had ever shared. In the midst of their lip lock, deep kisses and gentle touches mixed themselves with praises and small tears. _You are strong, I should have been there_ and _I love you_ were the most recurring phrases. They each held an earnest meaning and unspoken promises that would be kept and respected in the years to come.

Needless to stay, they allowed themselves to spend the entire week in their appartement. They mainly shared thousands of touches and kisses, watched movies and cuddled together for the longest time.

After that glorious week was over, Seonghwa had to head back to work. He made sure that his lover's flower shop was cleaned and fixed - although the red-haired male wouldn't be working for another week or so. Yunho dropped by their home a few times, he and Hongjoong took time to discuss everything that had happened. The gang leader secured the entire shop as well, adding cameras and extra locks on the doors. He asked Mingi to drop by at least once or twice during the first few days - and that didn't seem to bother him at all. The raven-haired male made sure to pick up his boyfriend from work every day as well.

And in all the nonsense that Kai has spoken, one thing seemed to have always been true.

Hongjoong truly owned Seonghwa's heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story, don't hesitate to leave a comment and/or a kudos.
> 
> And if you all want to be friends, my twitter is @mingtothehao
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Bye, Ori.


End file.
